User talk:DerkaDave
Welcome Hi, welcome to Creepypasta Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User blog:DerkaDave/A glance to the future. page. Please be sure to check out all the Site Rules, as it is important to follow them. Violation of these rules will result in your account being blocked. Read some new pastas by checking out the Article Listing or browse by topic by checking out the Genre Listing. Look at what our editors have written at the User Submissions page. Do not forget to add any story you create/upload to the Article Listing. If, after 30 minutes from adding a page, you neglect to put that page on the Article Listing, you will receive a 1 day block as stated in the rules. This is not the same as adding it to the User Submissions page. If you upload OC (Original Content; something that you wrote instead of found on the internet), be sure to tag it with the Category:OC category AND add it to the User Submissions page as per the rules. If you mark a page as OC and do not add it to the User Submissions page, you will be warned first then blocked from editing for a day the next time it happens. The OC tag will also be removed. The same thing goes for putting a page on the Submissions and not tagging it as OC. This does not count as adding it to the Article Listing, though. This is an extra step for OC. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! WhyAmIReadingThis (talk) 16:16, July 17, 2013 (UTC) Blogicle It was noticed that you recently posted a story in the form of a blog post, or a forum post. Blogs and forums aren't the right place for this type of content. Next time, please contribute it as a page instead! To do so, click the button at the upper right corner of the page labeled Contribute and select " " from the dropdown menu. If you need any help with this, contact an . SLENDY, MY PEBBLES! (talk) 17:08, July 17, 2013 (UTC) Blogicle It was noticed that you recently posted a story in the form of a blog post, or a forum post. Blogs and forums aren't the right place for this type of content. Next time, please contribute it as a page instead! To do so, click the button at the upper right corner of the page labeled Contribute and select " " from the dropdown menu. If you need any help with this, contact an . [[User:Sloshedtrain|'Sloshedtrain']] 07:36, July 18, 2013 (UTC) RE: Your pasta was deleted because you posted it on a blog. Please post your story on an actual page. You have messages here on your talkpage detailing it. Your pasta is here http://pastebin.com/A3N0ghAm. EDIT: And your other on http://pastebin.com/A3N0ghAm. -- [[User:Sloshedtrain|'Sloshedtrain']] 01:43, July 20, 2013 (UTC) Not sure which one you're talking about, the logs only shows two pastas were deleted. Can you give me the name of your pasta? -- [[User:Sloshedtrain|'Sloshedtrain']] 02:49, July 20, 2013 (UTC) Opps gave you the wrong link for your second pasta. Here is the correct link http://pastebin.com/D4auHeL6 -- [[User:Sloshedtrain|'Sloshedtrain']] 02:55, July 20, 2013 (UTC)